Überlebende
by Eoziaah
Summary: Depuis que les morts se sont relevés, les supermarchés ont fait place au pillage et à la chasse, les armes remplacent les sacs à main, l'eau et l'électricité sont des luxes très recherchés et la loi du plus fort règne en maître. Le monde a changé, et Luisa Vogel doit s'y adapter.
1. PROLOGUE

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

La mort est grande

Nous lui appartenons

Bouche riante

Quand nous nous croyons

Au milieu de la vie

Elle ose pleurer

Au beau milieu de nous

 _Morceau de fin ~ Rainer Maria Rilke, 1900/01_

 **xxx**

"Tu sais c'est quoi le pire dans cette vie ? Tu vas finir par crever d'un jour à l'autre, bouffé, tué par toi-même, abattu par quelqu'un qui ne veut pas non plus mourir, brûlé, noyé, écrasé, explosé... Tout ce qui importe c'est que tu ne reviennes pas. Et alors, personne ne te pleurera tout simplement parce que c'est devenu une habitude."

* * *

 **Note de l'auteure :** Bonchooour ! Déjà, merci d'avoir ouvert cette fanfiction! Ensuite, j'ai quelques petits trucs à ajouter.

Cette fiction est donc tirée de l'univers de The Walking Dead, aussi bien de la série que des comics. Il n'y aura normalement pas beaucoup de spoils dans les premiers chapitres, mais ça ne durera pas. L'histoire se déroulera donc pendant l'arc Negan, soit pendant des saisons 6-7 et les volumes 17 à je sais plus combien, des comics. Du coup, j'essayerai au maximum de ne pas trop utiliser des événements crées par les auteurs, promis !

Etant donné que je déteste le OoC, j'essayerai de garder au maximum les personnalités originales des personnages, ce qui implique donc le point "censure". Si vous avez lu les comics, vous savez que le langage de Negan est assez coloré, de même que pas d'autres. Donc ici, même chose (d'où le rating). Après, promis, j'éviterai de balancer des "enculés" et autres joyeusetés à tout bout de champs.

Mais toujours à propos de l'OoC, je ne me permettrais qu'un seul truc : l'orientation sexuelle des personnages. Car la bisexualité, c'est cool. Il est donc possible que si, (et je dis bien si) mon héroïne à un "love interest" pour un personnage, mais qui, admettons, soit gay dans l'oeuvre originale, ce dernier deviendra magicalement aussi attiré par les filles

Autre chose : les commentaires sont un peu la money de l'auteur. Je ne vous demande pas un commentaire littéraire en trois axes plus intro/conclusion, mais lire les retours fait toujours super plaisir et motive vraiment à continuer, alors merci, merci beaucoup d'essayer d'en laisser :)

Ah, et dernier point, il semblerait que je sois totalement pour Bethyl.

(Je dis ça, je ne dis rien)

 _Poutoux poutoux cher lecteur !_


	2. HUMANITÉ

**i||HUMANITE**

* * *

"To the edge of the universe and back. Endure and survive." ~ Ellie || The Last of Us

 **xxx**

\- "Navrée, mais je vais devoir te tuer."

Luisa rajusta les boucles de ses lourdes bottes et se releva tout en jetant un coup d'oeil vers celle avec qui elle avait trouvé refuge cette nuit.

\- "Le prend pas mal Rachel, je n'ai rien contre toi, du moins pas personnellement, mais j'ai pas vraiment le choix. Ne m'en veux pas."

Rachel ne répondit rien, ses yeux pâles braqués sur elle. Elle devrait l'achever maintenant, froidement et en silence, mais quelque chose la retient. Une question de sentimentalité peut-être.

\- "Enfin, merci quand même", poursuivit-elle tout en faisant tourner distraitement sa hache dans sa main. "Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça me manquait de parler à quelqu'un. T'as été plus sympa que tes potes."

Rachel poussa un grognement impatient et commença à bouger, sans doute pour se dégager des gravats. Quelques minutes lui suffiraient sans doute pour se libérer et Luisa ne doutait pas de ses capacités à la suivre si elle la laissait en vie. Elle soupira doucement et leva son bras, le métal abîmé de sa hache captant au passage un faible rayon de soleil.

\- "Ravie de t'avoir rencontrée."

L'arme s'abattit alors violemment le crâne dégarnit de Rachel, projetant au passage un curieux mélange de fluides. Quelques gouttes atteignirent le t-shirt déjà bien trop sale de Luisa, mais la jeune femme n'en tint pas compte. Elle prit appuie à l'aide de son pied droit sur son épaule pour récupérer sa hache, déversant un nouveau jet, puis l'essuya sur les haillons de Rachel. Garder ses outils propres était une de ses principales occupations, d'autant plus que par les temps qui couraient, trouver une arme de corps-à-corps en bon état était un réel luxe.

Elle tourna ensuite le dos à Rachel pour rassembler ses affaires dans son sac et en dresser un rapide inventaire : trois conserves, une gourde remplie aux deux tiers, un poncho lui servant de manteau ou de couverture selon le moment, quelques vêtements et sous-vêtements de rechange, deux boites de munitions pour son revolver - quasiment jamais utilisé, un sac en plastique contenant serviettes, lingettes nettoyantes, compresses et bandages, une carte routière reliée à un crayon par une cordelette, et un briquet, trouvé la semaine dernière et qui par miracle fonctionnait encore.

Elle resserra ensuite la ceinture qui retenait son revolver autour de sa cuisse droite et attrapa son sac avant de sortir, non sans un dernier regard vers Rachel. Les jambes toujours bloquées par les décombres, son unique bras tendus vers la jeune femme, elle parvenait à discerner ses côtes qui déchirent son haut. "Jusqu'au bout elle aura tenté de me bouffer", songea-t-elle, un peu amère.

Lentement pour ne pas se couper, elle détacha les fils métalliques retenant les boites conserves vides à moitié rouillées qui lui servaient d'alarme et les fourra dans son sac avant de sortir de l'ancien tunnel.

Le soleil projetait déjà un vif éclat et Luisa porta aussitôt sa main à ses yeux pour les couvrir. Elle resta quelques instants dans cette position, scrutant la route lui faisant face. À moitié rongée par la végétation, le béton s'était détérioré par endroit, laissant voir le sol entre boue et sable dessous. Quelques flaques la parsemaient, et les rares voitures abandonnées étincelaient à cause de la multitude de gouttes d'eau qui s'y étalaient. La nuit avait été longue, et Luisa frissonnait encore en se souvenant de la violence de l'orage. Dieu merci, elle avait trouvé rapidement un refuge.

Une fois sûre qu'aucun Bouffeur ne se trouvait dans le coin, elle reprit son chemin, longeant la route à travers la forêt. Seuls des rares piaillements d'oiseaux répondent à son pas rapide. Les premiers jours, alors que cette solitude lui était encore nouvelle, Luisa s'était prise à l'accepter avec un certain soulagement, persuadée qu'elle parviendrait mieux à survivre seule plutôt que mal accompagnée. Elle avait grandi dans une famille nombreuse et bruyante, avant de s'installer avec deux colocataires, puis plus tard, tenter de survivre en groupe. Autant dire que le silence lui était quasiment inconnu à cette époque. Elle l'avait donc grandement apprécié, y puisant un réconfort en ces temps sombres. Désormais, c'était tout autre chose.

Un craquement survint à sa droite. Elle brandit instinctivement sa hache, le dos droit, les jambes stabilisées, prête à se défendre. Ne voyant rien arriver, elle se rapprocha prudemment du buisson d'où le craquement était survenu, et d'un geste rapide, l'écarta. Rien. Luisa releva le visage, inspectant les environs à la recherche de la moindre anomalie. Un cadavre pouvait se trouver n'importe où, prêt à lui arracher des lambeaux de chairs. Elle hésita, fit tourner sa hache dans sa main avant de l'abaisser, le regard toujours méfiant.

\- " Je ne sais pas qui tu es", siffla-t-elle entre ses dents, "mais j'ai pas forcément envie de me faire manger aujourd'hui. Donc ce serait sympa de te casser maintenant. "

Aucune réponse. Parfois, elle se demandait comment cela pouvait encore la surprendre.

Elle inspira une longue bouffée d'air et s'éloigna, l'oreille tendue. Le craquement n'était sans doute que le fruit de la fuite d'un quelconque petit animal, mais Luisa préférait un excès de prudence ridicule à une mort aussi douloureusement violente. Toutefois, cette attitude devenait de plus en plus mécanique, comme si sa survie était un devoir plutôt qu'une envie.

Dix mois qu'elle se trouvait seule, dix longs mois au cours desquels elle n'avait côtoyé que morts et déceptions. Rien qu'une vingtaine de jours auparavant, quand elle n'était pas encore complètement nomade, elle avait sérieusement cru ne pas être la dernière quand une colonne de fumée similaire à celle d'un feu de cheminée, s'était élevée par-dessus les feuillages. Hélas, une fois arrivée dans la maison en question, elle n'y avait trouvé que deux cadavres enlacés, morts depuis plusieurs jours, chacun avec un trou dans la poitrine. Le feu provenait du jardin, sans doute allumé par les rayons du soleil à travers la vitre encore intacte d'une baie vitrée. Elle avait laissé les armes et s'était enfuie, bouleversée par ces deux inconnus. Le lendemain, elle avait fait son sac et quitté la maison qu'elle habitait depuis trois mois. Et depuis, elle se traînait à travers le pays sans viser de but particulier.

Le soleil poursuivit sa course au-dessus d'elle, écrasant puis faiblard. Evitant avec facilité les rares Bouffeurs qui tentèrent de l'attaquer, elle ne s'arrêta de nouveau que pour manger, quand le besoin fut trop insupportable pour tenir plus longtemps. Elle sacrifia donc le tiers d'une conserve d'haricots puis picora quelques baies trouvées un peu plus tôt. Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle ne mangeait plus par plaisir. Il lui était d'ailleurs arrivé une fois de tout simplement arrêter, mais mourir de faim était bien plus douloureux qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé.

\- " Autant mourir rapidement," soupira Luisa une fois de nouveau en route.

Après tout, ce n'était pas les occasions qui manquaient, entre les Bouffeurs, son revolver et ses autres armes. Au début, quand elle pensait encore que d'autres avaient survécus, Luisa se disait que se suicider serait une erreur, que ce serait de la lâcheté de mourir maintenant alors que ce qui restait de l'Humanité avait besoin d'elle, mais maintenant... Le monde appartenait aux morts, elle n'y avait plus sa place. Du moins, pas dans cet état.

\- "Si Mutti t'entendait... Tu n'es qu'une Schwachkopf Luisa."

Oui, elle n'était qu'une imbécile, c'est vrai. Une imbécile lasse et lâche.

ххх

Petit à petit, la lumière déclinait indiquant que dans quelques heures, elle devrait se trouver un abri, immobiliser ou tuer d'éventuels cadavres, installer son alarme, chercher un sommeil qu'elle craignait, et cetera. Stupide vie.

Elle ne prenait même plus la peine de vérifier l'intérieur des maisons et des divers voitures qu'elle croisait. Au mieux, elle tombait sur des denrées non-périssable, au pire sur des cadavres rêvant de faire d'elle leur goûter. Mais dans les deux cas, elle perdait du temps et subissait un douloureux rappel de ce qu'était la vie avant.

Elle finit par arriver au niveau d'une intersection et sortit des fourrés pour lire les vieux panneaux rouillés. D'après eux Washington se trouvait à une douzaine de miles.

\- "J'ai sérieusement marché aussi loin ?" s'étonna la jeune femme en sortant sa carte, inutilisée depuis un certain temps. "Bon... Pourquoi pas après tout... Le Capitole version post-apocalypse doit avoir du charme."

Cette dernière phrase sonnait creux à ses oreilles, ternie par l'amertume d'une vie sans but. Pourtant, aller à Washington avait été un de ses rêves il y a quelques années, quand elle était quelqu'un d'autre.

Un autre panneau, un peu plus petit, signalait qu'une sorte de camping se trouvait non loin. Et qui disait camping disait aussi potentiel ancien camp de survie. Autant tenter sa chance. Alors elle prit la direction du lieu suivant cette fois la route. Elle passa devant un grand lotissement, entouré de hautes barricades mais dont les portes grandes ouvertes en révélaient l'inutilité. Elle quitta ensuite la route pour s'enfoncer dans les bois d'un parc naturel pour finalement arriver au dit camping.

En réalité, l'endroit tenait plus d'un terrain vague que d'un lieu de repos. Quelques lambeaux de toiles et carcasses de plusieurs voitures et d'un camping-car pouvaient éventuellement rappeler l'aspect premier du lieu, mais rien d'incroyable. Le seul aspect un peu intéressant de l'endroit se trouvait être sa vue sur un ancien lac, assez profond et certainement artificiel au départ mais désormais asséché. Trois ou quatre Bouffeurs s'y étaient retrouvés piégés et la fixaient de leur regard mort. Luisa les salua d'un signe de main avant de fouiller les véhicules, qui se révélèrent totalement inintéressants.

La jeune femme jura dans sa barbe, agacée avant de se concentrer sur le camping-car. Au moins, elle pourrait y dormir ce soir. Sa hache toujours à la main, elle ouvrit la porte d'un geste brusque avant d'y passer une tête. Une mâchoire édentée faillit l'atteindre mais elle l'évita de justesse. Un cadavre, sans doute l'ancien propriétaire, était encore attaché à l'aide de la ceinture de sécurité à la place du conducteur. La clef étant dans le contact, Luisa en déduisit qu'il était mort avant de pour démarrer. Dommage pour lui.

\- "Salut, je viens juste squatter pour cette nuit, ça ne te dérange pas ?", le salua-t-elle. "Non évidemment, tu t'en fous. Merci de l'accueil chaleureux."

Elle se mit alors à vérifier les contenus des placards, vides pour la plupart. Dans ce qui avait dû servir de cuisine, elle dégota une conserve de fruits au sirop, seule denrée non moisie que le frigo contenait. Elle déposa son sac à côté du lit et retourna à l'avant du camping-car. Le Bouffeur tendit aussitôt les bras vers elles, griffant l'air avec une énergie étonnante.

Luisa éclata de rire.

\- "Calme-toi mon vieux ! OK, ça doit faire un bail que tu n'as pas rencontré de femme, mais je reste une dame donc un peu de tenue quand même !" plaisanta-t-elle. "Maintenant, tu m'excuseras, mais je vais devoir m'assurer que tu ne m'embêteras pas."

Et brusquement, elle frappa de son arme le bras droit du Bouffeur jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement tranché, avant de réitérer l'opération sur son gauche puis sur sa jambe droite, la gauche étant trop loin. L'être claqua des dents, ignorant complètement ses membres coupés.

\- "Voilà qui est mieux." sourit-elle en s'asseyant sur l'autre siège passager, les pieds relevés sur le tableau de bords. Elle contempla d'un air mélancolique l'ancien lac à travers la vitre quasiment opaque avant de reprendre la parole. "Je m'appelle Luisa Vogel, et toi ?"

Le cadavre poussa un grognement rauque.

\- "Robert ? Sympa comme nom. T'es mort comment ? Désolée si tu trouves ça indiscret."

"Robert" secoua son torse mais la ceinture le serrait trop pour lui permettre de s'échapper.

\- "Ouais t'inquiète je comprends. Tu dois me trouver ridicule de te parler comme ça alors qu'on n'est même pas amis, mais ça fait un bail que j'ai pas parlé à quelqu'un. Enfin, il y a bien eut Rachel la nuit dernière, mais c'était la première depuis pas mal de temps. Elle était sympa, tu l'aurais bien aimé je pense. Qui sait, peut-être même que vous vous seriez tellement entendue que vous m'auriez invitée à votre mariage. Enfin bref, je divague. "

Le lac n'était pas complètement vide en réalité. De là où elle était, elle pouvait apercevoir un point d'eau tout au fond. Une bonne baignade ne lui ferait pas de mal, mais descendre serait compliqué et elle n'avait pas le courage de marcher dans la poussière juste pour un bain.

\- "Tu sais Robert, j'ai vécue quelques temps au bords d'un lac, juste après que tes copains se soient dit que c'était cool de revenir d'outre-tombe. C'était il y a vraiment longtemps, peut-être même que tu étais encore en vie à cette époque. Va savoir. En tout cas, ça me plaisait bien. T'as de la chance d'avoir eu ça comme dernière vue."

Elle garda le silence pendant plusieurs minutes, perdue dans ses pensées. Le cadre n'était guère différent, peut-être un peu moins vivant, mais dans l'ensemble... Les abords du lac près de Détroit ne lui avaient jamais manqués plus que ça pourtant... Elle fut prise d'une fatigue soudaine, aussi bien physique que mentale. Le moindre muscle la tirait, elle voulait juste... dormir...

\- "Tu sais Robert..." reprit-elle doucement. "Tes amis et toi, vous avez finis par réussir. Je crois que je suis la dernière. Je représente l'Humanité en quelque sorte... C'est vachement snob de le dire mais... Je crois que c'est la vérité... Du moins, aux Etats-Unis. Peut-être que les autres pays s'en sont mieux sortis que nous, pour ce que j'en sais. Enfin..."

Elle poussa un soupir et se mit à triturer nerveusement le manche de sa hachetandis que ses doigts libres s'amusaient avec la cordelette de son pendentif..

\- "Tu t'en tapes sans doute, mais bon. Je crois que je vais aller me coucher. Oui, c'est sans doute mieux... Mais je dois faire une dernière chose avant. Et t'avouer un truc : Robert, ou Rob, comme tu veux, je déteste sincèrement ton prénom. C'est physique, j'y peux rien. Alors, désolée à l'avance de ce qui va suivre."

Luisa se leva et d'un coup sec, trancha la ceinture de sécurité côté conducteur. "Robert" en profita pour tenter de l'attraper, chose difficile avec seulement une jambe, mais perdit l'équilibre. Elle recula et le frappa de toute ses forces, frappant aléatoirement le sol, son corps, le fauteuil ou sa tête. Le cadavre cessa de bouger en quelques instants mais Luisa continua de s'acharner sur lui, le visage plissé et une lueur rageuse dans les yeux. A bout de force, elle finit par s'arrêter, couverte d'éclaboussures diverses, la peau luisante et le cœur battant à vive allure. Il ne restait à "Robert" quasiment rien de reconnaissable.

Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer et s'obligea à détourner le regard, le temps de reprendre son souffle. Tuer un "Robert" ne suffisait malheureusement pas à étancher sa douleur, mais merde, ce que ça pouvait être agréable. Luisa se mordit les lèvres, amusée par la situation.

\- "T'es vraiment atteinte, Luisa."

Elle étira ses bras courbaturés, laissant ses articulations craquées au niveau des omoplates. Puis, elle sortit, laissant sa hache plantée dans ce qui restait du corps du Bouffeur, s'avançant d'un pas lent vers le lac desséché. Elle ne s'arrêta qu'une fois au bord de la pente. Si elle tombait, elle devrait faire le tour complet pour parvenir à remonter.

Ses yeux étaient déjà secs depuis bien trop longtemps, mais de toute manière, Luisa réalisa qu'elle ne se sentait pas triste. Pas vraiment. Un peu de colère peut-être, substitue de sa rage à l'encontre de "Robert", de la fatigue aussi, et quelques onces d'une joie malsaine. Mais pour le reste, elle n'était qu'une coquille vide, insensible. Elle n'avait même pas l'impression d'agir, mais plutôt de regarder la scène comme un spectateur ennuyé par un mauvais film.

Le silence était toujours omniprésent, si épais qu'elle aurait pu le palper. Il l'étouffait, s'enfonçait dans gorge, bloquant sa respiration. Le gazouillement des oiseaux lui semblait tellement loin maintenant, comme absent de cet univers morbide. Elle n'en pouvait plus, et ce fut presque inconsciemment qu'elle ne mit à hurler face au vide et au silence.

Luisa cria à s'en briser la voix, rugit à en avoir mal. Qu'aurait-elle donné pour entendre une voix autre que la sienne ? Plus que sa vie sans doute. Elle ne savait même plus à quoi pouvait ressembler un être vivant dont l'iris serait colorée et entourée de blanc.

Elle finit par se taire lorsque ses poumons lui semblèrent totalement vide. Dommage, elle "vivait" encore.

Elle voulait juste dormir, oublier ses cauchemars et ses lourds regrets. Egoïste ? Sans doute, elle n'avait jamais aimé partager ses jouets avec ses sœurs. Mais après tout, qui pourrait la juger maintenant.

Prenant son temps, elle sortit son revolver de son étui et avec une lenteur presque exagérée, le porta au niveau de ses clavicules. La jeune femme hésita avant de le redescendre jusqu'au centre de sa poitrine, légèrement à gauche. Il lui fallait éviter le cerveau si elle voulait retrouver des amis, tant pis si cela était plus douloureux. Elle plaqua le canon contre le tissu de son haut puis inspira.

Le vent soufflait, envoyant des tourbillons de poussières autour d'elle avant de s'engouffrer dans l'ancien lac. Cela provoquait une sorte d'écho, comme une voix l'appelant.

Retirer la sécurité, presser la détente et plus jamais elle ne serait seule... Simple n'est-ce-pas ?

\- "Allez Luisa, te dégonfle pas... Tu veux le faire depuis si longtemps, ça sert à rien de douter. Respire... Calme... Trois... Deux... Deux... Un...

\- Arrête !"

* * *

Heeeeeey !

Voilà, voilà, bienvenue dans Überlende ! Un premier chapitre assez lent, je l'avoue et j'en suis désolée mais je tenais à commencer par la solitude de Luisa. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu malgré tout !

Ce chapitre fait donc environ 3000 mots, et je pense que ce sera la moyenne "haute" pour cette fiction. Et pour ce qui est de la publication, j'essayerai d'être aussi régulière que possible, mais je ne peux hélas rien garantir.

 _Poutoux poutoux_


	3. IMPRÉVU

**ii||IMPRÉVU**

* * *

"Oh, what a day. What a lovely day!" ~ Nux || _Mad Max : Fury Road_

 **xxx**

 _Quelques mois plus tôt..._

Le rossignol se posa avec délicatesse sur la branche la plus basse du chêne. Il sautillait, tournant son petit corps pour mieux observer les alentours avec attention, sans doute à la recherche de nourriture pour ses petits tout juste nés. C'est justement cet œil aguerri qui le sauva.

Il repéra la balle sitôt qu'elle fut propulsée par le canon et préféra s'envoler à tire d'ailes. La balle, elle, continua sa route jusqu'à heurter de plein fouet la branche d'au dessus, à une quinzaine de centimètres d'où se trouvait l'oiseau. Les moqueries ne tardèrent pas plus.

\- "Le plus grand tireur de l'Est, mon cul oui !" s'esclaffa une jeune femme aux cheveux décolorés, jadis teint en bleu pastel.

\- "Parce que tu crois que c'est simple de tirer sur un oiseau, Abby ?

\- C'est censé l'être quand on est le Lucky Luke de Détroit ! Remarque, tant mieux que tu sois nul au tir, frangin, y'a que les tarés qui tuent des animaux pour le plaisir. Et un oiseau en plus ! Ça m'étonnerait pas que Zaza te quitte pour avoir voulue attenter à la vie de ses semblables."

Elle évita en riant le coups de poing de son frère avant de se tourner tout en continuant de se défendre.

\- "Eh Luisa ! Regarde-moi ce crétin, il...

\- Ferme-la ! T'as pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat à chaque fois !"

Luisa, amusée, leva la tête de la pile de vêtements qu'elle nettoyait dans le lac. Voir Abby et Rob se chamailler était monnaie courante dans le groupe. Ils s'étaient vite habitués à les entendre s'insulter ou se taquiner pour des broutilles, et il n'était pas rare qu'ils soient rejoins d'une manière ou d'une autre par Chris, le meilleur ami de Rob.

\- "Je préfère pas savoir," sourit-elle en pliant un tee-shirt. "Dites, y'a-t-il une âme charitable prête à porter la bassine ?"

Aussitôt, sous le regard moqueur d'Abby, Rob rangea son revolver et s'approcha pour l'aider. Il souleva sans mal la bassine contenant les vêtements propres puis ils quittèrent la rive pour rejoindre leur camp tout en discutant de sujets aussi futiles que normaux.

Ils finirent par arriver aux abords du camp, quelques tentes et deux voitures. Ils furent accueillis joyeusement par Chris, assis sur le toit d'une des voitures, voiture dont Nobuaki terminait tout juste de faire le plein. Non loin d'eux, Penny et Noah rassemblaient leurs affaires. Reprenant la bassine, Luisa distribua les vêtements à leurs propriétaires qu'ils rangèrent. Une demi-heure plus tard, tout le monde était prêt à partir.

La jeune femme monta dans la première voiture, suivie de Chris et de Rob, les autres se répartissant dans la seconde, et une fois chacun prêts, ils démarrèrent, laissant la voiture d'Abby, Nobuaki, Penny et Noah ouvrir la marche.

Le trajet promettant d'être relativement long, Chris, assis à l'arrière de la voiture, empoigna un carnet de blague relativement en bon état, et se mit à leur en lire quelques-une parmi celles qu'il affectionnait. Variant entre devinettes, blagues, charades et autres jeux de mots, il parvint ainsi à occuper ses amis pendant une dizaine de minute avant de s'en trouver à court.

\- "Je persiste à dire que c'est dommage de partir," lâcha Rob au bout de quelques instants. "On avait un bon spot et on était bien installés.

\- Mais t'as vu le temps qu'on met pour trouver à manger maintenant ? Autant partir," lui répondit Chris. "En plus, on était trop exposés."

Rob haussa les épaules.

\- "Je sais chasser.

\- C'est pas ce que Abby m'a dit", rit son ami.

\- "Elle exagère, comme d'habitude."

Luisa qui conduisait, se tourna vers lui en soupirant, à moitié amusée.

\- "Quelle idée aussi de vouloir tirer sur un oiseau.

\- C'était un oiseau ? Sérieusement ? Ta copine s'appelle Luisa Vogel et tu tire sur un oiseau ?

\- Je vois pas où est le problème", se défendit Rob. "Je comptais même pas l'atteindre en réalité. Et puis, c'est juste un nom de famille, pour autant que je saches, Luisa n'a rien d'un oiseau.

\- La voix peut-être, à la rigueur.

\- N'importe quoi. S'ils m'entendaient chanter, les Bouffeurs retourneraient dans leurs cimetières."

Chris éclata de rire, très vite suivi par Rob. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux châtains, s'apprêtant à ajouter quelque chose lorsque la voiture devant eux attira son attention. Il demanda à Luisa de s'arrêter puis ouvrit la fenêtre, imitant sa sœur qui venait de faire de même.

\- "Y'a un supermarché à droite !" leur cria Abby. "Et à priori, il a pas été complètement vidé. On tente ?"

Consultant rapidement les autres occupants de la voiture, Rob acquiesça. Les voitures redémarrèrent et ils s'enfoncèrent dans un quartier assez industriel. Ne voyant aucun mort, ils se sentirent plus confiants et décidèrent de dissimuler leurs véhicules à une cinquantaine de mètres du supermarché en question.

Ils sortirent leurs sacs, vérifièrent leurs armes et firent le choix assez naïf de partir tous ensemble explorer le bâtiment. Ce fut donc assez joyeusement que les sept amis forcèrent la grande porte vitrée, ravis à l'idée de trouver de nouvelles provisions. Mais juste avant d'entrer, Luisa attrapa avec tendresse la manche de Rob pour le rapprocher d'elle. Elle leva la tête légèrement vers lui, profitant du fait qu'ils fassent à peu près la même taille pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Surpris par cette marque d'affection, Rob la repoussa doucement.

\- "Quoi ? Tu as peur ou un truc comme ça ?

\- Non ! Je... Je ne sais pas, désolée," risposta Luisa, un rien vexée.

Rob sembla paraître gêné en entendant le ton de sa voix. Il soupira avant d'entortiller une mèche de sa longue chevelure brune entre ses doigts dans un geste qui se voulait rassurant.

\- "Allez Luisa, te prends pas la tête avec ça. Avec un peu de chance, on va peut-être même réussir à dégoter du chocolat."

Il entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens puis calmement, l'entraîna à la suite des autres.

Au même instant, un rossignol se posa sur le toit d'une voiture garée sur le parking. Peut-être étais-ce le même qu'un peu plus tôt dans la journée, peut-être en était-ce un autre, personne n'aurait pu le dire. Quoi qu'il en soit, il semblait aussi chercher des provisions, telles qu'un ver juteux ou des graines. Il fouilla ainsi les environs du regard pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à déceler l'objet de sa convoitise. L'oiseau sembla s'étirer, comme s'il se préparait, et fonça sur le verre de terre situé non loin de lui. Il l'attrapa, le blessant gravement au passage puis revint sur le toit métallique. Fier et ravi de sa découverte, il ne put retenir un piaillement de contentement. C'est alors que la tranquillité du rossignol fut perturbée par un cri strident.

Il ne s'envola pas tout de suite, trop surpris ou peu inquiet. Mais très vite, d'autres hurlements suivirent, aussi terrifiants que glaçants. Tous provenaient du supermarché et si l'on tendait l'oreille, on pouvait discerner entre deux cris d'épouvante de sombres grognements.

L'oiseau s'envola, abandonnant sa proie déjà morte tandis que des coups de feu résonnèrent. Puis un grand bruit métallique, d'autres coups de feu, un cri, des ordres, un autre fracas suivi d'un grincement, un hurlement, des pleurs, et puis le silence, lourd, pesant.

Les secondes, les minutes, les heures s'écoulèrent dans un calme inquiétant. Rien ne bougeait aux abords du bâtiments. Il n'y avait pas un seul bruit non plus, hormis le vent fouettant les tôles des toits.

Mais soudain, un nouveau grincement parsemés d'éclat de verre se brisant. Une silhouette poussa difficilement la porte, fit quelques pas et s'écroula. Elle était couverte de sang, trop pour que ce soit seulement le sien, et de poussières. Ses joues étaient striées de larmes, ses cheveux emmêlés, et plusieurs plaies relativement importantes parsemaient son corps. Elle tremblait, ses yeux rougis fixant un point au loin. Puis ses lèvres bougèrent, formant un mot qu'elle répéta, encore et encore.

\- "Revenez. Revenez..."

 **xxx**

Luisa n'avait jamais cru au destin. L'idée que notre vie soit déjà écrite avant même d'avoir réellement commencée l'agaçait au plus haut point.

Enfant, ses parents avaient fait l'erreur de prévoir, seuls et sans la consulter, son avenir professionnel : leur fille cadette serait médecin. Au début, elle ne s'en était pas vraiment rendu compte, croyant que c'était normal de recevoir des centaines de livres "pour enfants" ayant traits au domaine médical. Au collège, elle avait commencé à se douter de leur plan lorsqu'ils avaient annoncés à son professeur qu'elle avait "toujours été passionnée par la médecine". Ce n'était certes pas complètement faux, mais de-là sous-entendre qu'elle comptait se lancer dans cette profession... Finalement, elle leur fit tout avouer une fois devenue lycéenne. "Luisa, tu as toujours été intelligente!", "Luisa, c'est très bien rémunéré.", "Luisa, tu mérites ce qu'il y a de mieux.", "Luisa, soit realistisch !". Comme si être "réaliste" l'importait.

Luisa n'avait pas dix-sept ans à l'époque, et de ce fait, leur avait répondu d'une manière relativement fleurie qu'elle ne serait pas médecin. Elle passa la fin de sa scolarité à leur répéter ce message, ignorant les divers punitions qui lui tombèrent dessus, et à ses dix-huit ans elle quitta le foyer, direction la grande ville de Détroit. La-bas, elle avait trouvé colocataires, appartement et petit boulot, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, elle parvienne à son but premier : entrer dans une troupe de théâtre.

Les cours au collège puis lycée étaient à la base censés la préparer à être sociable et spontanée, deux qualités prétendues requises pour être médecin, mais être sur scène l'avait rapidement bien plus passionnée que ses ouvrages expliquant comment soigner une mycose. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas la plus talentueuse, ni la plus originale et inventive, mais elle sut se faire apprécier par ses nouveaux collègues et passa quelques mois heureuses, juste avant.

Ainsi, Luisa était fière de pouvoir revendiquer qu'elle était parvenue à se défaire de sa "destinée", en réalité juste une lubie de ses parents, pour faire ses propres choix. Mais à cet exact instant, quand une voix inconnue l'arrêta avant qu'elle ne se tire une balle dans le cœur, elle se surprit à penser que peut-être, ce n'était pas juste une sacrée coïncidence.

Elle se tourna vivement vers le nouveau-venu. Contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pu penser, ce n'était pas un Bouffeur. Deux yeux, deux bras dont un tendu vers elle, deux jambes engoncées dans un jean délavé, aucune plaie visible sur sa peau, hormis une large brûlure sur le côté gauche de son crâne, aucun doute n'était possible.

\- "Merde," jura Luisa dans un souffle, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise et la voix encore rauque d'avoir hurlé.

L'homme s'approcha d'elle prudemment, ses yeux enfoncés surveillant l'arme qu'elle tenait encore.

\- "Ecoute, je sais que tu m'as jamais vu et je connais pas ton histoire, mais tu devrais pas faire ça, ce serait vraiment une grosse connerie."

Elle ne répondit rien, trop occupée à tenter d'analyser si la personne face à elle était le fruit de son esprit dérangé ou bien de chair et d'os. Il semblait peu sûr de lui, sans doute peu habitué à faire face à une situation semblable. Ses yeux passaient du visage de la jeune femme à son arme, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ferait mieux de la lâcher. Elle fit alors tomber doucement son bras le long du corps, tremblante.

L'homme parut rassuré et finit par regarder par dessus son épaule pour faire un signe en direction d'une des voitures. Aussitôt, deux hommes à l'allure peu amicale apparurent, les mains rivés sur des armes à feu.

\- "Eh la cinglée, on a pas de temps à perdre, alors magne-toi!" cracha l'un des deux.

\- "La ferme Ted, elle est en état de choc. Bon, je me doute que t'es complètement larguée et que tu n'as pas vu de vivants depuis un bail, mais on ne te veux aucun mal, o.k ?"

Il fit un pas vers elle, une grimace pouvant passer pour un sourire plaquée sur son visage abîmé. Luisa ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de leur adresser quelques mots mais elle fut incapable de bredouiller quelque chose de compréhensible. Elle avala sa salive, cligna les yeux pour ranimer ses esprits et reprit, un rien plus assurée.

\- "Vous êtes qui ?

\- Moi c'est Dwight, et voici Ted et Michael. On appartient à une grande communauté et je vais pas te mentir : ça fait quelques temps qu'on t'a repérée. T'as l'air seule et notre chef... disons qu'il se dit que tu pourrais trouver ta place avec nous."

Maintenant qu'elle recommençait à se servir de son cerveau, Luisa ne put s'empêcher d'étudier son interlocuteur. Il ne semblait pas avoir plus d'un trentaine d'année, manquait cruellement d'assurance et depuis qu'il l'avait abordée, elle avait remarqué qu'il ne cessait de toucher sa brûlure. Elle en conclut qu'il n'y était pas encore habitué, sans doute parce qu'elle était récente. Un accident peut-être ?

Quand au deux autres, ils lui semblèrent fades, deux brutes comme on en voyait à la pelle avant. Le fameux Ted la fixait avec mépris de ses yeux globuleux tandis que l'autre, Michael, scrutait les alentours avec une légère nonchalance.

Le plus discrètement possible, elle porta la main dans sa nuque, et s'y enfonça profondément les ongles jusqu'à ce qu'elle ressente une vive douleur. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir de soulagement et de laisser ses commissures de lèvres se relever. Dieu merci, elle ne rêvait pas.

\- "Vous... Ça fait longtemps que j'ai croisé personne. Vraiment, vraiment longtemps.

\- Ouais je m'en doute," lui répondit Dwight avec une ombre de sourire. "Donc, ça te dirais de te joindre à nous ?"

Oui! Oui, oui, oui!

Elle en mourait d'envie, mais quelque chose la retient au moment où elle s'apprêtait à accepter, un reste de prudence passée, quand elle craignait et fuyait les inconnus. Une petite voix lui soufflant que c'était trop facile.

\- "Pourquoi me le proposez-vous ? Et pourquoi je vous ferais confiance ?"

Cette fois, ce fut Michael qui lui répondit.

\- "Parce que t'es seule et que tu meurs d'envie de voir d'autres humains. Nous, on a de la nourriture, des lits, de quoi se défendre et en plus, notre chef est sympa et sait se faire respecter. Crois-moi, il y a un paquet de débiles qui se prétendent chefs sans en avoir l'étoffe.

\- D'autres ?" murmura Luisa. "Il y a d'autres groupes ?"

Ils échangèrent tous les trois un regard à moitié moqueur.

\- "Evidemment. Pas beaucoup comparé à avant, mais ça reste étonnant que tu sois restée seule aussi longtemps."

Elle commençait aussi à se poser la même question. Certes, elle n'avait passé qu'une vingtaine de jours à marcher, mais le reste du temps ? Quand elle "vivait" dans une maison ? Une partie d'elle craignait la réponse.

\- "Vous ne me connaissez pas.

\- Tu saisis pas quoi au juste dans "rejoins-nous" ?" grogna Ted. "On s'en tape de qui tu es, t'as déjà bien de la chance que notre chef veuille de toi. Putain, on a des dizaines de candidats qui vendraient leurs meufs pour nous rejoindre et toi t'hésites ! Neg..."

Michael réagit aussitôt en lui balançant son coude dans les côtes, ignorant son gémissement de douleur, le somma de se taire.

\- "Pour résumer ce que cet abruti dit" reprit-il non sans un regard à Ted, "c'est qu'on propose pas à tout le monde de nous rejoindre. Après, fais comme tu veux, c'est pas à nous d'décider."

Accepte Luisa ! Espèce de débile, dis oui !

Il lui fallait encore du temps pour décider mais Ted fulminait tout en oscillant d'une jambe à l'autre et elle nota que ses doigts pianotaient contre la sécurité de l'arme à feu, trahissant son envie grandissante. Ils attendaient une réponse mais elle ne parvenait pas à faire taire la voix qui lui soufflait à quel point accepter était dangereux.

\- "Je ne suis pas sûre que... Je... " hésita-t-elle tout jetant des regards inquiets autour d'elle, s'attardant plus particulièrement vers le fossé en dessous-d'elle. "Vous...

\- Tu préfère rester seule ?" l'interrompit Dwight.

Il attendit une réponse, mais voyant que la jeune femme gardait un silence évocateur, il haussa les épaules et fit signe à ses camarades qu'il fallait la laisser. Cependant, ses sourcils se froncèrent, comme s'il était sincèrement déçu de sa réponse. Elle vit aussi Ted murmurer quelque chose qu'elle n'entendit pas, sans doute une injure à son encontre.

\- "Eh Brunette !" l'interpella Michael juste avant de se remettre à marcher. "Meurs pas, les morts sont barbants."

Luisa les suivit du regard tandis que les trois hommes s'éloignaient de l'ancien camping. Ils étaient vifs tout en conservant la flegme de ceux qui savent où passer la nuit en sûreté et que ce soir, ils auront droit à un repas chaud. Elle sentit son estomac se contracter à la simple pensée d'un plat cuisiné sur le feu, peut-être même dans un four. Les plaintes des Bouffeurs derrière elle lui parvinrent, rauques, agonisantes, si peu attractives. Ce Michael avait peut-être raison finalement.

Ils ne s'étaient pas encore suffisamment éloigné pour qu'elle les perde de vue.

Tu es débile.

Elle n'eut même pas besoin de donner l'ordre à ses jambes de s'élancer. En quelques secondes, elle rejoignit le camping-car où pourrissait Robert, attrapa son sac et tira de ses deux mains sa hache de la carcasse décomposée. Sans prendre le temps d'en nettoyer le métal, elle la fourra dans la poche du sac prévue à cet effet et sortit en manquant de trébucher.

Ses longs cheveux bruns à moitié emprisonnés sous les bretelles du sac volaient derrière elle. Évitant de justesse un mort attiré un peu plus tôt par leur discussion, elle accéléra, craignant de les perdre de vue lorsqu'ils s'enfonceraient dans la forêt. Ses lourdes bottes martelaient le sol tant et si bien que l'un d'eux -Dwight peut-être, à cette distance, elle ne parvenait pas à les différencier- se retourna. Il dû prévenir les autres car ils s'arrêtèrent, la poussant à sprinter.

Ainsi, Luisa finit par arriver à leur niveau, essoufflée, en sueur et le cœur au bords des lèvres. Elle reprit son souffle, prenant appuie sur ses cuisses, ses lèvres gercées dessinant un sourire.

\- "J'en conclu que tu ne tiens vraiment pas à venir ?" dit Dwight, sarcastique.

Elle lâcha une sorte de soupir, entre rire et soulagement.

\- "Il vous reste du chocolat ?"

* * *

Bouchooour !

Déjà, merci beaucoup beaucoup pour vos retours sur le chapitre précédents ! J'ai normalement répondu à tout le monde mais encore une fois merci merci merci !

Ensuite, pour parler de ce chapitre 2, à la base, je comptais pas évoquer le passé de Luisa si tôt, mais ch'ais pas, c'est cool quand ils font ça dans les séries donc osef.

Petite précision pour ceux qui n'ont pas fait Allemand en LV -ce que je vous envie- : Vogël signifie "oiseau" et quand je farfouillais à la recherche d'un nom de famille de Luisa, j'ai vu qu'il y avait une famille "Vogel", sans les deux points au-dessus du "e". C'est peut-être une faute de frappe, mais boon, ça n'a pas vraiement d'importance.

J'essaierai de poster la suite aussi vite que possible mais je ne peux rien garantir désolée .-.

 _Poutoux, poutoux_


	4. CHANCE

**iii|| CHANCE**

* * *

"La chance c'est comme le Tour de France : on l'attend longtemps et ça passe vite." ~ Amélie || _Amélie Poulain_

 **xxx**

Étonnement, Dwight et Michael furent de bonne compagnie. Tout au long de leur marche, ils occupèrent Luisa en lui racontant divers anecdotes sur leur _fantastique_ communauté.

De cette façon, elle apprit que chacun avait un rôle bien précis au sein de leur groupe, choisi en fonction de ses compétences personnelles, même si d'après Dwight, la plupart finissaient en tant que garde. Lorsque Luisa avait demandé pourquoi avoir une telle armée était à ce point vital, elle s'était vite attirée les rires des autres, ce foutu Ted en tête.

\- "Vivre en communion avec les cadavres t'as bouffé quelques neurones ?" avait-il ricané en coupant un bras putréfié de sa machette. "Le monde est plus le même je te signale, donc on a pas tellement le choix."

Dwight lui parla ensuite de leur chef, un homme avisé qui remplissait parfaitement son rôle de dirigeant. Il semblait même qu'il soit doté d'un certain sens de l'humour. Cependant, Luisa décela une tonalité étrange dans sa façon de parler de lui, une sorte de rancoeur peut être?

Elle fronça les sourcils. Le chef des "Sauveurs", comme ils s'appelaient, devait sans doute se montrer impartial envers ses camarades et faire respecter sa loi assez durement. Mais malgré tout, il ne devait pas avoir un mauvais fond.

Après ce qui lui sembla être une heure de marche, la jeune femme remarqua que les trois hommes commencèrent à se montrer plus assurés dans leur façon de se déplacer, ne prenant par exemple plus vraiment la peine de guetter le moindre bruit suspect ou de vérifier les buissons touffus. Elle en conclut qu'ils ne devaient plus être très loin de leur communauté et s'en même y penser, elle ralentit le pas, les laissant la dépasser sans pour autant les perdre de vue.

 _C'est vraiment une bonne idée_ ? _Merde, j'en ai assez de taper la discute à des goinfres incapables d'aligner deux mots, mais est-ce que ça vaut vraiment le coup ?_ Dwight et Michael s'étaient montrés extrêmement empathiques, quasiment _amicaux_ , mais devait-elle pour autant leur faire confiance ? Après tout, du peu qu'elle le ''connaisse'', Ted avait très largement mérité le qualificatif de connard, et il était fort possible qu'elle rencontre d'autres individus similaires.

Mais elle n'eut hélas pas l'occasion de se poser d'autres questions sur le bien fondé de sa décision non-réfléchie car Michael se retourna pour l'attendre, un petit sourire sur son visage creusé. Il ressemblait certes toujours à une brute, mais elle avait rapidement découvert qu'il n'était pas "sans cervelle" et même plutôt sympathique et causant.

\- "Tu fatigue déjà ?

\- Non…" répondit-elle d'un ton perdu.

Michael dû comprendre qu'elle commençait à douter car il passa familièrement un bras autour de son épaule pour la rapprocher de lui avec un rictus amusé.

\- "Allez _Zaza_ , fais pas la tête, la vie est belle !"

Luisa tiqua et se dégagea d'un mouvement d'épaule.

\- "C'est naze comme surnom,"lâcha-t-elle, gênée par cette familiarité soudaine.

\- "Pourquoi ? Personne ne t'a jamais appelée comme ça ?

\- Peut-être que si… Mais j'aime quand même pas.

\- C'est toi qui vois."

Pas besoin d'avoir l'habitude de côtoyer des gens pour s'apercevoir qu'il était vexé. Fort heureusement, Luisa n'eut pas à trouver une quelconque parole réconfortante car Dwight leur fit signe de se rapprocher.

\- "Vous éloignez pas trop, on sait pas ce qui peut traîner, même si très honnêtement, je ne pense pas que quelqu'un soit assez stupide pour se rapprocher de l'Usine à ce point."

Ted poussa un grognement méprisant.

\- "Parle pas trop vite Double-Face, ces salopards sont prêts à tout pour nous enculer.

\- Ils nous ont jamais suivis… Enfin, je crois pas…

\- Fermez-la," les coupa Michael. "On arrive."

Ils s'arrêtèrent et Michael porta deux de ses doigts à sa bouche pour siffler. Aussitôt, un sifflement plus aiguë que le sien lui répondit et il fit signe aux autres de le suivre.

 _Dernière chance Luisa_. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil derrière elle, évaluant ses chances de fuite avant de pousser un long soupir et de maudire de toute son âme sa stupidité. Elle se mit alors à les suivre, sa main gauche triturant nerveusement la pierre blanchâtre de son pendentif. Dwight écarta une branche à l'aide de son arme et ils quittèrent enfin la pénombre de la forêt. La jeune femme plissa instinctivement les yeux pour s'habituer à la luminosité bien plus forte une fois le ciel dégagé, mais elle ne manqua pas pour autant le gigantesque bâtiment.

Perdue au bout d'une route au goudron lézardé, "l'Usine" devait faire la taille d'un immeuble d'une dizaine d'étages, sans compter la superficie du terrain délimité par des barbelées et autres barricades. Le toit se trouvait surmonté de trois hautes cheminées et d'immenses baies vitrées quasiment intactes occupaient les murs. Luisa repéra aussi ce qui devait être une tour de guet au sommet de l'ancienne usine, ainsi que plusieurs autres dispatchés le long des barrières. Barrières qui elles même se trouvaient "protégées" par une dizaines de Bouffeurs. Elle siffla d'admiration.

\- "Au moins, votre QG a le mérite d'être classe."

Ils éclatèrent de rire avant de lui apprendre, non sans une certaine fierté, que leur chef et ses plus anciens acolytes l'habitaient depuis le début et qu'à priori, elle était encore fonctionnelle. Dwight qui marchait juste à côté d'elle ajouta :

\- "Généralement, on ne fait fonctionner qu'une forge à la fois, mais c'est très rare.

\- 'Fin, la dernière date pas de beaucoup !" ricanna Ted en se retournant brièvement vers Luisa et Dwight.

Ce dernier perdit les rares couleurs qu'affichait son visage et détourna le regard, fixant un détail connu de lui seul. Cela ne préoccupa pourtant pas ni Ted, ni même Michael dont le regard était clairement méprisant. Ce brusque changement d'ambiance mit la jeune femme mal à l'aise. Dwight avait-il eut un accident en lien avec la forge ? Une erreur stupide ? _Peut-être ont-ils perdus de précieuses ressources au passage ? Ou bien…_

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de question car un des cadavres tourna ses yeux ensanglantés vers elle en poussant un long râle. Les autres ne prêtèrent aucune attention à lui, trop occupés à griffer le grillage et les planches pendant qu'un des hommes chargés de surveiller le portail les attiraient plus loin pour dégager l'entrée. Le Bouffeur fit quelques pas vers elle, attiré par l'odeur parfumée de ses chairs et n'eut même pas l'occasion d'éviter la hache qu'elle lui enfonça dans le crâne -si occasion il y avait. S'attirant au passage les regards intrigués, voir surpris, des autres qu'elle ignora en essuyant avec précaution son arme.

Un jeune garçon s'empressa alors d'ouvrir le portail, trébuchant presque au passage. Ted passa devant lui sans lui jeter le moindre regard et partit devant, certainement pour prévenir leur chef de l'arrivée de la nouvelle. Michael les abandonna aussi pour rejoindre deux hommes qui l'accueillir en riant et parlant fort. Peu intéressée par leur conversation, Luisa se tourna vers Dwight dans l'espoir de relancer un semblant de conversation. Mais malheureusement pour elle, le trentenaire ne lui offrit aucun soutien.

\- "Je vais aller virer les morts qui sont dans le coin", marmonna-t-il à son attention. "Ted va pas tarder à revenir alors bouge pas.

\- O.k. Cool."

Tout en le regardant s'éloigner, Luisa se fit la réflexion qu'il avait complètement changé de comportement depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Lui qui l'avait aidé tout à l'heure, quand elle s'apprêtait à se tirer une balle dans le coeur, et s'était montré empathique et soucieux de son sort, voilà qu'il faisait preuve d'une indifférence à son égard. _Bienvenue dans la société. Va falloir te réhabituer ma vieille._ Elle laissa échapper un soupir. En effet, elle allait devoir d'urgence réapprendre à se comporter avec des vivants. _Autant commencer dès maintenant._

Elle se tourna en souriant vers le jeune garçon qui la regardait toujours, assurément gêné. Avec ses cheveux sales et terreux et sa peau acnéique qui contrastaient clairement avec son regard vert d'eau, elle ne lui donnait pas quinze ans. _Il a une tête à s'appeler Ralph_ , songea-t-elle avant de se reprendre aussitôt. _Va aussi falloir que t'arrête de nommer les gens que tu rencontre._

\- "C'est quoi ton nom ?" l'interpella la jeune femme avec douceur.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux, interloqué par l'intérêt dont elle semblait faire preuve pour lui.

\- "Moi...? Erm… Jonas."

Silence. Elle conserva du mieux qu'elle pouvait son air encourageant dans l'espoir d'obtenir un mot de plus, sans succès.

\- "J'aime bien," reprit-elle finalement. "Moi c'est Luisa."

Il hocha poliment la tête mais n'ajouta rien de plus, mais Luisa ne perdit pas espoir pour autant. Elle entreprit alors de fouiller le paysage à la recherche du moindre sujet de conversation. Le terrain entourant l'usine était sec et vierge de plantations. Elle repéra quelques hommes en train de surveiller les alentours tandis que d'autres semblaient s'activer derrière les vitres rendues opaques par la crasse. Pour le moment, elle n'avait vu aucune femme, ce qui commençait à la mettre mal à l'aise. A une dizaine de mètres de là, loin derrière la clôture, la silhouette de Dwight transperçait le crâne d'un putréfié. _Il doit être suicidaire pour faire ça seul._ Jonas toussa brièvement, attirant son attention. Elle sortit alors la première chose lui passant par la tête :

\- "Et… Ca t'arrive de tuer des Bouffeurs ?

\- Par… Parfois oui… Mais, erm… j'aime pas trop ça…"

 _Bravo Luisa, vraiment. T'es une genie._ Elle tenta vainement de fouiller son esprit pour continuer leur palpitante discussion mais à part lui demander si leur groupe était organisé comme une société virile et strictement masculine, rien ne lui venait.

\- "C'est sympa comme endroit… Je veux dire, habiter dans une ancienne usine, c'est original et pratique. Et puis…

\- Tu vois pas qu'il fait dans son froc ?"

Elle se retourna vivement, ses joues prenant une légère teinte rouge. Un homme grand et vêtu de cuir s'approchait d'elle avec nonchalance, faisant tourner distraitement une batte de baseball emmaillotée dans des barbelées dans sa main droite. Il avait le visage assez usé et pas rasé, le regard brun et une épaisse moustache grisonnante. Ses lèvres affichaient un sourire, comme si la situation l'amusait et nul n'aurait pu démentir le fait qu'il possédait une sacrée aura. Ted, toujours avec le même air moqueur, et quelques autres individus dont _-alléluia-_ trois femmes se tenaient derrière lui tout en la dévisageant.

\- "C'est notre petite tafiotte locale, fais pas attention à lui, parler lui fout les boules. D'ailleurs, tant que t'es là, va prévenir Dwight que je veux lui parler," ajouta-t-il en désignant rapidement de sa batte le portail. Jonas hocha vivement la tête et partit en courant tandis que Negan se tournait vers la jeune femme. " Luisa, hein ?"

Elle acquiesça, intimidée par le naturel écrasant de l'homme. Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit Michael s'approcher, suivit de plusieurs autres curieux qui formèrent un amas relativement éloigné d'eux.

\- "Ravi de te rencontrer en vrai. J't'avais repéré il y a quelques jours, quand je sortais Lucille, mais t'as pas dû me voir, buter ces enculés de cadavres ça occupe," rit-il, aussitôt imité par la plupart de son entourage. "Enfin bref, je suis Negan.

\- Enchantée. J'adore ta moustache."

Elle ne réalisa pas tout de suite ce qu'elle venait de dire jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise les regards choqués des autres membres du groupe. _Bordel… T'es vraiment qu'une idiote..._ Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris? Sa phrase irréfléchie avait jeté sur l'assemblée un lourd voile de gêne et plus personne ne parlait, attendant la réaction de Negan avec un mélange de fébrilité et d'effroi. _Imbécile._

Si elle s'était écoutée, Luisa aurait déjà pris ses jambes à son cou mais son regard resta vissé au visage indéchiffrable du chef. _Abrutie._

Negan jeta un bref coup d'oeil autour de lui, comme pour guetter la réaction de ses hommes.

\- "Tu viens de te foutre de ma gueule, non?"

 _Débile, cruche, stupide Schwachkopf !_

\- "Oui… enfin non ! Je veux dire...Je…"

Negan éclata de rire. Sa batte tendue vers elle, la gorge tendue vers le ciel, il riait avec force comme si elle venait de lui raconter la blague la plus fantastique de son existence. Et étrangement, Luisa ne se sentit guère plus rassurée.

\- "Putain, t'es sérieuse ? T'as de ces putains de couilles ! Crois-moi, moins de la moitié de mes hommes peut prétendre en avoir d'aussi grosses !

\- C'est… cool ?" hésita-t-elle, quasiment certaine de se recevoir un coup de batte.

Il y eut quelques rires plus ou moins embarrassés dans l'assemblée.

\- "Ouais, ouais c'est cool ! Merde, Luisa, je t'aime bien."

 _Oh._

Surveillant toujours d'un oeil prudent la batte, elle se permit à regard vers le visage hilare de Negan. Il avait le regard noir et semblait brûler d'une flamme étrange et inquiétante. Une lueur propre à leur nouveau monde. Un éclat lui indiquant clairement qu'il lui valait mieux être aux côtés de Negan plutôt que de s'opposer à lui.

Il finit par se tourner vers le reste des Sauveurs, spectateurs muets de leur discussion.

\- "Vous avez pas mieux à faire au lieu de glander ?"

Et chacun s'en retourna à sa tâche précédente sans demander son reste. Il y avait une rigueur quasi militaire dans cette façon de régenter le groupe qui dénotait complètement avec l'atmosphère légère d'il y a quelque mois. _C'est peut-être pour ça que ça a si mal finit…_ Sa gorge se serra.

\- "Je vais rapidement te faire visiter notre mignon petit chez-nous, et t'aura plutôt intérêt à écouter, compris ?

\- Affirmatif.

\- Cool, t'es pas non plus bouchée", lâcha-t-il tout en lui faisant signe de le suivre. Mais il s'arrêta quasiment aussitôt, voyant Dwight arriver, le regard sans vie. "Ah ! Mon vieux Dwight ! Je voulais savoir, t'es quand même pas fâché contre _moi_?" demanda l'homme tout en arquant un sourcil dans une attitude quasi théâtrale.

\- "Non, non bien sûr," protesta Dwight d'un ton qui semblait dire le contraire.

\- "J'espère bien. Tu vois D., j'aime pas faire ça. Pas du tout. Mais les règles sont les règles, non ? T'as merdé, vraiment merdé, alors maintenant, assume et vire-moi ce putain d'air de ton visage, ou je te l'éclate.

\- Pigé.

\- Bien, j'espère que j'aurais pas à refaire passer le message."

Dwight inclina la tête et recula lentement jusqu'à ce que son chef lui fasse signe d'y aller. Puis, Negan balança sa batte de baseball sur son épaule et tourna les talons, demande implicite à Luisa de le suivre, ce que cette dernière fit sans hésiter.

Il était trop tard pour reculer, s'enfuir et ne jamais revenir. Trop tard pour retrouver sa vie de nomade et ses discussions avec les morts. Les Sauveurs ne devaient pas être du genre à proposer à n'importe qui de les rejoindre, ce qui faisait d'elle une privilégiée, d'autant plus que Negan semblait l'apprécier.

Pourtant, elle était bien incapable de dire si c'était une chance ou non.

* * *

Hellooo

Un avis sur Negan ? Perso, je ne suis clairement pas satisfaite. Jeffrey Dean Morgan est juste incroyable dans son rôle, donc le reproduire à l'écrit est particulièrement difficile... Tant mieux quelque part, ça ajoute du challenge mais pour l'instant, j'ai beaucoup de mal... Donc désolée vraiment, j'essayerai de faire au mieux dans les prochains chapitres !

Je préfère aussi vous prévenir car j'ai oublié de le mentionner plus tôt : les événements de la saison 7 seront vraiment différents de ceux de cette fiction, notamment pour le fameux épisode 1... Faut dire que Luisa est dans le coin maintenant...

Enfin bref, j'en dis beaucoup trop, désolée ! La suite arrivera très prochainement car le chapitre 5 est assez court donc vala vala

Poutoux poutoux et encore merci de lire cette fiction !


End file.
